The Things That Love Could Be
by Renton
Summary: Erik had given up on love, but love it seems doesn't want to give up on him. Inspired by the books, film and play. UPDATED!
1. The First Six Chapters

The Things That Love Could Be

By Renton

Disclaimer: Gaston Leroux owns all recognizable characters and no copy right infringement is intended. Also I will mention Andrew Lloyd Webber too; no copyright infringement is intended there either. Also I will mention Susan Kay because her book inspired me the most to write this.

Summary: Erik had given up on love, but love seems to have not given up on him.

Dedication: To Jennifer, Lorraine and all the cool peeps at

Rating: PG-13

One

Eric would have given anything to hear music in the Opera house once again.

Ever since she had left, the Opera house had been left empty. Over the past two years the house that was once known for its glorious tapestries and a luxurious stage had been turned into ruin. Moths had eaten holes in the stage curtain, dust had blanketed the entire theater, it was almost painful to look at. No one dared enter the theater, over the past two years the story of the Phantom of the Opera had escalated to almost epic heights. There hadn't been a production in the theater since the night Christine had left. Eric began to believe that there would never be any life in the Opera house. It had become a haunted place, even the Phantom himself felt it.

Walking down in the catacombs Eric looked at his hands, they were filthy. He was filthy. There was no reason to take care of himself; because there was no one there to be with him. Eric spat at himself, who would want to be with a monster like me anyway? Eric thought. The world that he so desperately wanted to be a part of didn't want anything to do with him. He was seen as the monster, and they are right. Eric told himself. You've killed, you've tried to ruin others lives, you're a hideous sight to behold. Who on this earth would want anything to do with you? Eric sat down on his bed and looked around at his pathetic excuse for a home. It was no longer his sanctuary. It was his prison. Eric had to admit to himself, he was lonely. What he wouldn't give for some kind of human contact, if that opportunity came would he take it? Christine had left an emotional scar on the already fragile Eric. He had opened his heart to her, showed her into his world and she left him. No, he could not allow himself to be hurt like that again. He had to learn to carry on.

"I'm better off alone," Eric said aloud to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Eric woke some hours later, he couldn't tell if it was night or day. Sitting up he rubbed his face and gasped when he felt that his mask was off his face. Looking around the bed he saw that it had fallen off his face while he slept. Picking up the white mask, he put it back on his face with a sigh of relief. It may have seemed foolish to someone else for him to continue wearing his mask but to Eric it was quite simple. He hated looking at himself. A pure white mask was a lot better looking than the horrific deformities that laid underneath it. His mask gave him comfort. It made him feel almost human. Even if the rest of the world saw it otherwise.

Standing up Eric walked over to his pipe organ, brushing the keys lightly with his fingertips. He couldn't remember the last time he had played it. Pulling his fingers off of the keys he saw the dust on the pads of his fingers. Closing his eyes, Eric turned away from the organ slowly, trying not to allow his anger to rise again. When he felt himself calm down he began walking down along one of the catacombs that went under the Opera house. This was how Eric spent his days now, exploring the catacombs under the city of Paris. Not that there was anything to discover, he just would walk until he got tired and turned back.

As he made his way down one of the catacombs, he heard a muffled noise, it sounded a lot like people. Slowing down his pace Eric stopped behind a corner and peaked around the corner to see what was going on. All he could make out was a figure laying face first in the dirty water and another figure running off into the darkness. Slowly approaching the form Eric quickly saw that it was a young woman, she couldn't have been older than thirty, thirty-five tops. Kneeling down next to her Eric rolled the woman over on her back and noticed that she had been beaten. An eye had swollen shut, her lip was busted and she had a gash on her right temple. Eric looked at her for a long time and the girl showed no signs of movement. Every bone in his body was screaming to leave her there, and allow the fates to choose what would happen to her. But then, Eric thought, what kind of man would I be if I allowed her to stay here and die? Kneeling down gently Eric picked up the woman easily and carried her back toward his home.

Two

Eric reached his lair and opened the room that had once been for Christine. Making sure as to not let the woman hit her head as they entered the room he turned sideways to go through the door. Walking over to the bed Eric gently laid the woman down on top of the covers; as he went to pull the covers back to pull them over her he was startled by something grabbing his wrist. Looking down to the woman he could see that her eyes were open, but he wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't still asleep. Kneeling down next to the bed he looked into the scared woman's eyes, "Madam you are safe, I won't hurt you." The woman's bright green eyes scanned Eric and then, nodding slightly, she closed her eyes once again. Eric took the covers and pulled them up around the woman to make sure she was warm. The woman buried herself deep into the covers, as if trying to will herself to disappear. Eric stood from the side of the bed and walked out of the room.

Clara woke up with a start. Her eyes shot around seeing if her assailant was still there, relief washed over her when she saw he was not. Her small hands ran across the surface of where she was sitting and instead of being met with hard rock she was welcomed with soft bed sheets. She was in a bed? How had she got there? That was when Clara remembered the voice that had told her she was safe. Standing from the bed Clara had to regain her balance as her head throbbed in pain. Observing the room Clara felt like she was in the middle of some fantasy story. There were candles everywhere in brass stands and fine but worn furniture sat next to a broken mirror. Walking over to the mirror Clara took measure of herself, "I've looked worse." Clara thought as she pulled a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Turning around to look at the other side of the room she saw that the room's door was open and she could catch a glint of light coming from whatever was on the other side. Walking slowly Clara opened the door with caution and stepped into the other room.

Her breath caught in her throat, it was absolutely breathtaking. Candles could be seen almost as far as the eye could see, lighting what was a cold, dark catacomb into a light, inviting place. Walking through the maze of candles, Clara caught glimpse of a desk with piles of drawings on top and pinned on the wall. Someone must live down here, but who? Clara then came upon a sight that she would never forget. A beautiful organ amongst the sea of candles, walking over to the musical instrument she ran her fingers lightly over the keys. Picking up her fingers she saw the dust that had now accumulated on the pads of her finger tips. Clara noticed unfinished music on the music stand that looked like it had not been touched in years. Then looking down to her left she saw a statue with a strange white mask placed on it. As her hand reached out for the mask a dark, but entrancing voice came from behind her.

"I see you're awake."

Clara spun around to have her hazel eyes meet another pair of eyes. Taking a instinctive step back Clara said, "who are you?" The man just gave her a look and Clara realized who he was, "you're...you're the one who saved me from the catacombs." He nodded and walked behind the organ and Clara began to realize that this conversation was going no where fast so she decided to stay quiet. The man was an imposing figure, tall and lean, he had coal black hair that had been combed back and he wore on his face a white mask that covered half of his face. Clara didn't know whether or not she should fear or love the man. There was a deep sense of mystery that surrounded the man, and it was fascinating Clara to no end.

The girl was quite breathtaking, Erik noticed as he watched her. Her hair was a light brown earth tone and was highlighted by the frequent flicker of the candles that surrounded her; it cascaded down her back like ermine. Her eyes were a brilliant green, and flashed at him when she made eye contact with him for the first time. She was probably a head shorter than himself, but her defensive posture made her seem twice her size. Her clothes were worn so Erik guessed she was more than likely poor. Walking over to her Erik said to her once again, "you are free to go when you are ready. I am not going to hurt you." She nodded and swayed as she tried to take a step, showing that the blow she had received to her head was still affecting her. Catching her by the arms Erik gently guided her over to a chair and sat her down. "You have a concussion," Erik said taking a pitcher from the table that was next to the chair and filled a small cup with water and handed it to her. "Drink this, you're probably dehydrated." The girl took it without question and drank it thirstily. Pulling a vial out of his jacket he handed the vial to her, "here, this will help with your head."

She took the vial from his hand and her fingers brushed against his. Nodding, Erik stood up to let her rest. He was stopped short however when he felt her grab his hand, "wait."

Erik turned around and looked down at her, "yes? What is it?"

"I didn't get your name sir," She said softly, "I would like to know the name of the man who saved me."

"Erik." He told her, pulling a blanket around her.

Squeezing his hand the woman smiled at him fondly. "I'm Clara." Erik nodded at her and she quickly fell asleep. Pulling his hand out of hers Erik found a smile trying to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Clara," he said softly. Blowing out the candles around her, walking across the room Erik sat down in a chair and patiently waited for Clara to wake again.

Three

Erik found himself watching Clara as she slept for a long time. It had been so long since he had human contact, he found himself fascinated by the sleeping form on the chair next to him. The way the candlelight seemed to dance across her skin, it gave her an angelic glow. Turning in her sleep made a lock of her hair fall into her face, Erik stood quietly and walked over to her. Watching her for a moment Erik gently took the piece of hair with a gloved hand and put it back behind her ear. Making sure she did not stir Erik went back to his chair and continued to watch her sleep. It had startled him when she asked for her name. He could not remember the last time someone had. Erik had been so accustomed to being seen as a monster; whenever someone showed him the slightest bit of humanity it threw him off guard. So when Clara asked him his name at first he didn't know what to say, or even what to do. But Erik knew not to get his hopes up for anything to come of this. She would leave as everyone else did. Erik had realized at a young age that no woman would ever look to him with love. Yawning wildly Erik looked at a small clock next to him on a table, it was very late. Pulling his cloak around him Erik felt his eyes begin to droop, leaning his head against the chair he slowly but surely fell asleep.

As Clara opened her eyes she saw that Erik was asleep in a chair next to her. Sitting up Clara stretched her arms and looked over to Erik once more. It puzzled her that he would hide his face from her. Erik did save her life, wouldn't he want her to know what her hero looked like? Also, why would anyone live in the catacombs of Paris? Maybe he's poor like you,she thought to herself, maybe he has no one to turn to.Clara wondered what had brought him to live this way, isolated, alone. He may have thought he had hid his reaction to her; but Clara saw how he was effected by her asking for his name last night. It wasn't a look like she had crossed a line, it was a look of surprise; as if he hadn't expected her to want to know his name. She had felt his presence all night, he had watched her for a long time. She had woken up momentarily when he had came over to move the hair out of her eyes. Not since her family did someone care for her as much as he did last night. She wanted to give him something in return for the kindness that he had shown her. As she stood up from her chair she turned around to fold the blanket he had put on her after she fell asleep, Clara began to hum softly to herself. Laying the blanket in the chair's seat, Clara turned and was surprised when she was met eye to eye with Erik. "I..." She stammered quickly, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were awake. Or did I wake you?"

"I had been awake for sometime," he said to her softly. Walking past her he picked up her blanket, smoothing it out in his hands he asked, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." Clara answered him. "I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for what you did for me sir..."

"Please, just call me Erik." Erik interrupted her quickly. "You don't have to be formal on my account." Clara blushed quickly and hid her face from him. Confused by this Erik cleared his throat, "so I'll take you up to the street if you are ready to leave."

"But, can't I do something for you? You've done so much for me."

"Picking you out of the water wasn't a lot to do on my part." Erik said jokingly, "so this payback you say you owe me is really not necessary." Erik saw Clara frown and she looked down, wringing her hands together as if she was nervous to speak something that was on her mind. "What's wrong? Do you not have a home to go to?" Clara's face shot up and Erik noticed tears streaming down her face. Startled by this Erik went to step toward her and she took a step away from him and sat down on the chair she had slept on part of the night. "I'm sorry Clara, I..."

"They took it from me." She said softly as he knelt down next to her.

"Pardon?" Erik asked as Clara turned her head away from him. Was it disgust of him or was she ashamed to look at him? He couldn't tell.

"The man who drug me into the catacombs worked for my landlord." Clara explained softly, "I, I lost my job in the Paris Symphony Orchestra about two months ago and so I haven't been able to pay rent. The landlord had hired that man to threaten me. He told me about a week ago I had five days to come up with the back rent or if I didn't I'd loose everything. Including my life." Erik looked at her dumbfounded, how could anyone be so cruel to someone? "I came home from looking for a job yesterday and they had taken everything," Clara teared up more and added, "including my cello." Clara took Erik's hands suddenly and it startled him, "I don't have much I can offer you Erik. But I was...I was..." shaking her head fiercely she let go of his hands. "No, I can't ask it of you." Clara said as she stood, "this isn't your problem to deal with. I'm sorry for being an intrusion." Clara went to leave and Erik was dumbfounded by the way she abruptly decided to leave.

"W...wait." Erik said catching up with her, "you don't have to leave." Clara looked at Erik sadly.

"I barely know you Erik," Clara told him, "and you hardly know me. Why would you let me stay with you?"

Erik looked at the ground and said, "because I know what it is like to loose everything." Looking up to Clara he added, "all I ask of you Clara is...is..."

"Yes?"

Turning his head away from her shyly he said, "don't ever be afraid of me. Know that I won't hurt you and as long as you are here with me you are safe."

"But what about rent?" Clara asked, "I don'..."

"Clara, I live in the catacombs under the old opera house." Erik said with a small smile on his face, "what would I do with rent?" Clara smiled at him and then did something Erik did not expect, she walked up to him slowly and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Quickly pulling away from her Erik looked utterly stunned by her action.

"Thank you Erik." Clara smiled as she walked past him back into his home. Erik stood there still with the stunned expression on his face. Touching his cheek where she had kissed him he felt a tear fall down his cheek, Clara wasn't appalled by him at all. Following her Erik began to wonder where this strange turn of fate was going to take him.

Four

Clara, Erik came to find out, was as quiet as he was. The first few nights she was there, one would've thought that he still lived alone. Erik wondered if she was just quiet by nature. Sitting at his desk Erik pulled out a piece of paper and began to sketch a building to get his mind off of Clara. He became so engrossed into his drawing he had failed to notice that Clara had come out of her room. As he continued to draw Clara came up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Erik felt the hand grasp his shoulder and he reached up and took the hand into his, the fingers intertwined with his and he felt this inexplicable warmth run through his body. As he continued to draw he felt warm breath whisper into his ear, "what are you drawing?"

Erik's eyes shot open and he turned around to see that it was Clara that was holding his hand. She smiled at him and let go of his hand, "I was," Erik looked down to his drawing and to his horror he realized that he hadn't been drawing a building at all...

He had drawn her. It was in painstaking detail too, down to her birthmark on her left cheek near her nose. Turning it over before she could see he came up with a quick lie "I was just sketching, nothing else." Erik looked at the clock on his desk and looked back up to her, "are you hungry at all?"

Erik prepared a meal as Clara sat and watched him cook. The candles of the room illuminated him as he worked; Erik worked with the greatest of the ease pouring the different ingredients into the pot. Clara watched how his face concentrating, his hair which was usually slicked back fell in front of his eyes. From the candle light around him the shadow of his body came through his white shirt. Smirking Clara rested her chin on hand and said, "is there anything you can't do Erik?"

"No." Erik said flatly, Clara if it had been anyone else besides him would've taken it as an ego. But Clara honestly believed that there wasn't anything beyond Erik's ability. From what she has seen him do in the week that she has lived with him Clara knew that he was a genius. Erik looked back at her and asked, "what are your talents?" Clara smirked at him and smiled, "aside from getting into financial trouble?"

"I play the Cello," Clara said, "that's about it for my talents."

"That can't be it," Erik said pouring the food into a plate, "you're holding back something." Walking over to her he handed her a plate, "tell me about yourself." Smiling Clara took the plate of food he offered her and put it in her lap as she pulled her hair back behind her.

"What is there to know about me?" Clara asked. "I was raised in Paris, the only child. My father, though I know he never said this out right, had wished me to be a boy. That is why I think he taught me the cello. Because he really didn't know what else that he could pass on to me."

"So your father was a musician?" Erik asked as Clara nodded in reply as she swallowed her food. "What of your mother?"

"A seamstress." Clara told him as she continued to tell her story. "She died when I was nine and my father raised me alone." Shaking her head sadly she added, "I don't think he was ever the same after her death." Erik nodded, although he never knew his father and his relationship was less than stellar with his mother, he could still sympathize with the loss of a parent. "I helped my father in any way I could. When I was younger I was even a matchstick girl," laughing Clara took a sip of wine that Erik had poured for her, "in my foolish belief that it would help my family."

"What could you have done?" Erik asked her, "You were a child and were doing what you thought to be the right thing."

"My father," Clara continued, "what little money he could spare, he saved to send me to school." Clara felt tears trying to come, "my last year at school I received a letter that he had tried to take his own life. A gun to the heart, but he had missed his heart. So I was sent home and," Clara's tears began to fall down her cheeks freely, "he had died the day before." Clara turned her head away from Erik and tried to bring her tears under control but it wasn't happening. Why had she told Erik that? She never talked about her past for this reason.

Erik looked at Clara with a complete loss of words of what to say or do. But all he knew is the pain he was in from watching Clara cry. Setting down his food he nervously scooted next to Clara and took her plate out of her hands. Looking at her all Erik could hear was mumbling and an occasional "I'm sorry, I'm usually not this way." Putting a hand on her back Erik rubbed her in a soothing manner and Clara turned to him with puffy eyes. As if on cue Erik wrapped his arms around her and she dug her face into the warmth of his jacket. Rocking her back and forth Erik allowed her to cry. Erik began humming softly while holding Clara rested on his chest, rubbing her back he felt her sobs begin to fade as he continued singing to her. Erik put his nose in Clara's hair and picked up an intoxicating smell of lavender. Resting his head on hers he wrapped his arms a bit tighter as if he were to let go of her, he'd loose her forever. After awhile Erik wondered if she was still awake, "Clara?" He whispered, and in return he was a soft snore. Leaning forward gently Erik laid Clara down on the chair and stood to pick her up. Erik picked Clara up and made his way to her bedroom, as he laid her on her bed.

"Erik?" Looking down he saw Clara was half-awake. Pulling back from her Erik knelt down by the side of the bed.

"Yes?" Clara took his hand and asked.

"What about your story?" Clara yawned and her eyes fell a bit more; smiling Erik put her hand back on her side.

"That's a story for another day." Erik said as she nodded. "Good night," As Erik began to walk out of the room he heard her say, "wait." Turning Erik saw Clara sitting up in bed, "yes?"

"Will you stay with me?" Clara asked in an almost whisper, "I...I just hate being alone. I've been alone so much I think there is no escaping it." Erik turned back to the door for a moment and shut it once again. Walking over to the side of the bed he sat down and pulled his shoes off, looking back at her Clara smiled at him and wiped her eyes again. Turning back to his side, Erik unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, placing it on the night stand. Pulling the covers back Erik climbed into the bed with her, he laid near the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. Clara rolled over and put her arm across his mid section, Erik's eyes shot open as he felt the warmth of her body touch his. Erik tensed for a moment as Clara settled down next to him. Whispering into his ear Clara said "thank you Erik." Erik felt his body relax and he put his arm around her as they both fell asleep. Kissing the top of her head Erik said, "you're welcome."

Five

Clara hadn't known were Erik had gone to the next day but she had awakened the following morning alone. Sitting up in the bed Clara felt a cold draft come through the room and a thin layer of goose-bumps came across her skin. Pulling the comforter over her shoulders Clara climbed out of the bed and a shock of cold went through her as the bare feet touched the ground. The candles that surrounded the room gave off a warm glow that knocked off the cold and filled Clara with a warmth that went right to her core. Stepping out of the bedroom she looked around the rest of the cave, "Erik?" Clara called out and received no answer. Looking across the candle lit cave Clara noticed a small grey form on Erik's desk, stepping down the stairs Clara made her way to the desk, her curiosity fueling her way. Walking past the Organ, Clara began to see the grey form take shape and as soon as she saw it her breath hitched in her throat.

It was a small stuffed monkey that had seen better years. Made out of grey and white material, the monkey had button eyes and a nose made out of black thread and the stitching around the edges of the animal were fraying. In the hands of the monkey two tiny cymbals laid in each hand. Turning the monkey over Clara ran her fingers down its backside until the pads of her fingers ran over stitching by the monkey's tail; her eyes widened as she saw the initials A.C. "Adeline Cormier," Clara whispered, feeling her eyes fill up with tears and she covered her mouth to suppress the sob that tried to escape from her mouth. Everything began to fall in place, now she knew why she knew so much detail of a child's toy...

Because the monkey had once been hers. Adeline Cormier, her mother, had made the toy for her.

When Clara was a child, a traveling faire came to Paris, Gypsies. Clara wanted to go but her father was hesitant about allowing her daughter see some of the horrors that could be found at these fairs. But Clara had her way and her father took her to the faire. Clara could still smell the stench of the trash as she walked through the different exhibits, the Bearded Lady, the Elastic Man, but one part of the faire had always stuck in her mind. Clara could still see the tattered black tent with a banner with writing that looked like blood that said "The Devil's Child," Clara instinctively clutched onto her father's arm. "Princess, do you not want to go in?" Her father had asked his trembling child. But Clara wanted to see the fair so she said she wanted to see inside. Walking down into the tent the first thing Clara noticed was a cage in the middle of the tent, clutching her toy monkey to her chest she walked towards it. As she came up to the cage she saw a little boy at the opposite side of the cage with a bag over his head. Clara thought that he couldn't have been too much older than herself, he looked very thin and he had several bruises on him. As more people came into the tent an ugly, crude looking man went into the cage with the little boy. The man pulled out a whip and began to beat the boy until he crawled on his hands and knees to the center of the cage. Pulling the boy's bag off his head a unison sound of gasps and screams came from the crowd as they saw the boy's deformed face. After the initial shock people began to laugh and throw things at the young boy; he tried to look to the ground but the man wouldn't let him. Finally he let the boy go and the boy scrambled back to the other side of the cage and put his bag back over his head.

But during that entire time, neither Clara or her father had made a sound.. Clara had asked her father, "Papa? Why do they do that to him?"

"Because they are awful people, that poor child." Clara's father put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Come on Clara," Clara stepped away from her father and went up to the cage when the cruel man left the boy in the cage alone. Kneeling down on the ground Clara put her small hands on the cage and called out to the little boy. The boy's head turned as he heard Clara call out to him.

"Hi," Clara said to the boy who was now looking at her. "My names Clara, what's your name?"

"E...Erik."

"NOOOO!" Clara jumped out of her seat when she heard Erik screaming at her. Startled, Clara dropped the monkey and Erik cleared a path to catch the toy before it hit the ground, the sound of breaking class echoed in the cave as he knocked over one of his tables to get to her in time. The once warm and inviting room had turned into a cold place; Erik's outburst had frightened Clara, she had seen what this man could be capable of. "How DARE you go through my things!" Erik yelled at her, Clara stumbled back and fell into the desk chair. Clara's eyes widened in fear as tears fell down her face, would he hit her? She thought she'd be used to abuse from her other boyfriends; but she never thought Erik who had been so kind to her would strike her.

"E..Erik I'm so..sorry!" Clara sobbed out as she kept her eyes away from his, not knowing if it would just anger him further if she looked at him. Sobbing more Clara stammered out, "Fo...forgive me I...I didn't mean to intrude I.." Clara looked up to him with her green eyes that were highlighted with red from her sudden burst of tears. She shut them tightly and wiped them with the back of her hand. Her golden hair fell in front of her eyes as she looked down to the ground, her hair acted as a curtain to protect her from Erik's relentless stare. Clara thought that he would beat her, his ragged breathing and stance indicated to her that it was all he could do not to lash out at her.

But that wasn't the case at all, Erik's anger had began to subside as he clutched his precious token to his chest. He had became so absorbed by the monkey he failed to notice the frightened girl in front of him. How could she understand what this toy meant to him anyway? He remembered it was a gift from when he was in the Gypsy side-show; it was the first present that Erik had ever received. All he could remember was a man telling him that not everyone was evil, that there was love and kindness and that it would greet him one day. Looking up from his toy Erik felt the color draw out of his face as he looked at Clara, his light and his hope, shivering before him like a kicked puppy. Erik could feel the vomit trying to come up his throat, he had failed her, he had broken his promise. Erik had vowed that he would never hurt her and that as long as she lived with him she would be safe. But from this childish and petty act Erik had shattered her trust in him.

Setting the monkey down on the desk Erik knelt down in front of Clara and tried to take one of her hands into his. But as soon as Erik touched her, Clara jumped away from him with a look of both confusion and terror. Erik had seen the look in her eyes so many times before, Clara wanted to run. Closing his eyes Erik stood and turned his back to Clara; she had every right to want to leave and to see her in the state that she was in, Erik was not about to fight her though he could feel his heart ripping to pieces.

"You...you were the...the devil's child." Clara sobbed out standing from her chair slowly. "I saw you...I...I saw your face. When...when I saw you I hated how the other...others la..laughed at you. How that awful man hit you." Erik's posture went from defensive to one of confusion, turning around he looked at Clara. As he locked eyes with Clara he got a sudden flash of a little blonde girl, that for so many years he dreamt of, the angel that had been amongst the devils, the one person that had extended a hand to him in friendship and kindness. "What I saw in that cage was not a monster, but a boy that couldn't have been much more older than myself. Frightened and alone," Clara looked at the monkey and picked it up, gently caressing it as she spoke. "I thought what could I do for him? And I thought that I could give him the one thing that had always given me comfort." Taking one of his hands he placed the monkey in his hand and showed him the two initials on the back of it, "Adeline Cormier, my mother, had made it for me before she...before she died." Clara still sobbed but her tears had finally begun to subside, but her breath still hitched in the back of her throat occasionally. "I couldn't free the boy, but I could give him comfort, I could at least give him that."

Erik felt the tears streaming down his face as Clara told him. It was almost impossible to think this beautiful woman was the same girl that had filled his dark life with light decades before. Pulling off his black leather gloves, Erik took two steps to bridge the gap between himself and Clara. This time, Clara did not flinch or shy away from him; reaching up with both his hands he cupped Clara's face within his hands. Taking his thumbs Erik wiped at the tracks of tears that were still spilling from her eyes. Clara brought up one of her hands and grabbed his hands with hers; though the contact between the two the room had began to go back to its normal warmth. Opening her arms, Clara wrapped them around Erik's body and dug her face into the front of his suit. Breathing in, Clara's senses were assaulted by the scent of musk and warm spices. "Forgive me Clara, forgive me for hurting you as I did." Clara looked up into Erik's pleading eyes; as she looked into Erik's eyes Clara could see into the depths of his soul. And saw that in many ways, Erik was still the scared little boy she had met long ago. Reaching up Clara placed her hand across his mask. "Clara, please."

"I've seen you Erik, I'm not afraid." Taking her hand Erik pressed a kiss inside her palm and placed in on his chest; rubbing the hand with both of his he looked at Clara for a long time. "You are no monster."

"Clara, you mean more to me than you will ever know. But, I want to show you my face in my own time. I didn't get to choose to show you my face." Clara nodded and Erik smiled at her, sending tendrils of his warmth through her. "Do you forgive me?" Clara wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and pulled him down to her height level, and that is when she kissed him. Clara felt Erik try to pull away from her but she only kissed him harder, Erik wrapped his arms around her and the two fell into a loving embrace. Pulling away Clara whispered softly into Erik's ear, sending waves of desire through his body.

"I love you Erik. How could I not forgive you?" Erik pulled her against him once more and hugged her tightly, running one of his hands through her hair. For the first time in his life Erik felt wanted, and as he held her in his arms he whispered, almost growled in her ear.

"I love you too."

Six

Clara awakened to the haunting sound of organ music floating into the room. Reaching out to her side Clara felt that Erik was no longer with her. Clara remembered that during the night that there had been a strange noise that frightened her and Erik pulled her close to him and quickly made her fears subside as he sang to her softly. She fell back to sleep in the arms of the man that was able to bring her a level of comfort she had never felt before. She would be the first one to admit that when it came to men she had a knack of falling for a man that would rather beat her than love her. Erik, however. was nothing like the others, he had a genuine concern for her well being and talked to her as an equal and not just a silly little girl. Before they had both fallen asleep last night he talked to her in considerable length of various composers, exchanging what their favorite Arias were from operas they had seen, life in general really. Clara had even spoke openly of her father, which she hadn't been able to do for a long time without having tears come to her eyes. Erik had become an constant presence in her life, and Clara was beginning to understand that she needed him as much as he needed her. Pulling the blanket up around her shift, Clara climbed out of the bed and walked out to the main room. Music filled her soul with such warmth and ecstasy, Clara didn't know if she were awake or still asleep. Looking across the lake, Clara saw Erik at the organ. Smiling to herself she realized that this was the first time he had played since she had been there. Pulling up at the hem of her shift Clara walked up the steps and stood behind Erik as he marked a few notes on a blank music sheet before him. Looking back from his seat he saw her standing there and in a very deep voice said, "good morning."

Clara smiled at him as he held a hand out to her, he looked angelic sitting at his organ with the candles around him illuminating the deep green sparkle of his eyes.

Erik scooted to one side of the organ's bench and beckoned Clara, "sit by me," there was a gentle smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He watched as she dropped the blanket and walked over to his side, allowing his hand to gently guide her. As Clara sat down on the bench Erik pulled her hand to his mouth for a gentle kiss and asked before letting her go, "did you sleep well?" Erik noticed that Clara became very flushed when he asked her that. Smiling to himself he ran a hand across his chin and said, "well?"

"Yes, very well." Clara said in a whisper, she turned away shyly to hide her rosy cheeks. Her family used to tease her, calling her "rosy" whenever she'd get embarrassed she would flush in nothing flat. Then Erik did something that Clara had never heard him do before, he laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Clara had ever heard! It was as if Erik's own laughter was music on it's own. Clara turned back to him and arched an eyebrow, trying to hold in her own laughter, Erik gave her a confused look and she let out a small laugh, "it's okay Erik I just haven't heard you laugh before. You should do it more often."

"I laugh when there is a reason to," Erik said and turned back to his music and a peaceful silence fell over them both. It was the first time that Erik didn't feel distracted with the presence of another person while composing music. Erik had begun to thrive with Clara by his side and Erik began to wonder how he had ever written anything alone. As he continued to write Erik almost let out an audible gasp as he felt Clara place a warm hand on his leg. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Clara watching him intently as he worked on his music.

Erik's fingers paused and Clara looked to his face, and saw that she was being watched. Instinctively, she retracted her hand and lowered her eyes to the ground.

Caressing her chin Erik tilted up her face towards his and whispered, "Don't ever look away from me." Erik smiled and found her discomfort charming. If she only knew what he had been thinking throughout the night as he held her, her face would have been as red as the Red Death from discomfort.

Clara rewarded Erik with a smile and he ran one of his thumbs across her lower lip. Feeling that deep desire she always did when he touched her like that, Clara didn't know whether or not to embrace the moment or pull away. She wanted to be with Erik, she had begun to realize that. All Clara wanted to do was to take him away from his darkness and build a world that they could live in together, away from his horrific past. But over the years Clara had developed a natural distrust when it came to men; even men that only meant to do good for her. Clara had felt the pain of heartbreak too many times, she didn't want her relationship with Erik to end up like the others. But then Clara thought how could a relationship not work with Erik if she wasn't even willing to allow it to happen.

Erik felt his heart pounding in his chest as he kept his thumb next to the corner of her mouth. He couldn't believe this was happening, for so long he dreamt of the day that he could touch another and not have them coil back in disgust. He wanted so bad to take her into his room and make love to her, to hold her, for her to hold him in return. Though Erik knew that he could never be "normal," but his dream was to be able to have the things like any other man did. The night before while he held her as she slept Erik felt peace for the first time in a long time. Not even Christine would allow him to touch her, Clara on the other hand seemed to encourage his touches. If he could only make the leap needed to bring this relationship to the next level. Erik leaned forward and stopped an inch from her mouth, Clara curled in her bottom lip and licked it instinctively. Erik leaned forward and kissed her gently, closing his eyes he reached up and placed a hand on the back of her neck. Pulling back Erik rested his forehead against hers, he whispered to her, "that felt...wonderful."

Clara smiled as Erik turned to continue working on his music. Erik looked like a bashful school boy, flushed and not able to look at Clara without blushing more. "So what inspired you to write again?"

Putting his hands in his lap Erik said, "it's been so long since I've written music. I couldn't even bring myself to play," Erik looked at the keys sadly, "it just brought back too many memories."

"Was it because of the girl you told me about? Christine?" Erik nodded and she didn't ask further. Clara didn't know all the details of what happened between her and Erik. But Clara saw the sadness in Erik's face and felt a surge of rage when she thought of Christine. She hoped that she never crossed that woman's path. Erik nodded and grabbed one of Clara's hands, squeezing it gently.

"You were my inspiration to write again Clara." Erik looked down to her hand and put his other hand on top of both of theirs. Erik looked up at Clara and he saw that her green eyes were filled to brim with tears, smiling at him brightly.

Smirking Erik let go of her hands and jumped up from his seat and pulled her up as well, "I have something for you." Pulling her away from the organ he leaned in close to her ear "It's a secret though," his deep voice rumbled within her, "close your eyes." Clara closed her eyes and Erik guided her to the other side of the organ and stood behind her. "Open your beautiful eyes," he said softly, and she could feel the warmth of his breath all the way to her toes.

Clara opened her eyes and saw a large object covered in a white sheet, looking back at Erik she raised an eyebrow curiously.

Nudging Clara forward Erik grinned at her, "go ahead, open it."

Clara slightly trembled as cold, slick rock met her footsteps and her heart pounded in time to a kettle drum in concert. Clara pulled back the sheet to reveal the treasure that laid underneath and fell to her knees sobbing.

It was her father's cello.

Reaching out with a shaking hand Clara traced a line down one of the cello's edges. It was still in supreme condition for being as old as it was. To make sure she wasn't in some dream Clara turned the cello around and saw the angel that her father had put on before he passed the cello onto her. Covering her mouth she looked up to Erik and shook her head in disbelief, "how? When?"

Erik sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and felt her body tremble from emotion as she thanked him in broken sobs for the cello. He stroked her hair, tucking her hair behind her ear he explained, "the day you discovered the stuffed monkey. I had an old friend track down your landlord and gave him an offer in return of your possessions..."

"You mean..." Clara asked astounded, turning to notice her trunk sitting by his desk, "but how?"

"I paid him for it." Erik explained, "I had my friend say I was interested in anything he had and that is what he offered me." Touching the cello Erik added, "I know how much music means to me. I know how it can bring light into the darkest of times." Turning Clara's head to face him, Erik told her, "I want you to play for me. I want to hear your gift." Kissing her soft hair, Erik stood up and helped Clara to her feet. Erik pulled a chair out for her and Clara sat down and he handed her the cello.

Clara looked up to him and asked, "what do you want to hear?"

Erik sat across from her on the organ bench and told her, "you."

Clara closed her eyes and began to play the first thing that came to her head, a suite by Bach her father had taught her. She felt so alive as she played, she felt as if she was being reunited with a lost friend. She allowed the notes to take her away, there was only her and the music, nothing else mattered. All the pain and sorrow in her life disapeared and the music soothed her as a mother would soothe a crying child. It brought her back to a time in her youth when she truly felt joy.

Erik watched Clara play and was taken aback by how good she was. Not that Erik ever doubted her talent, but he hardly saw anyone perform as passionately as she did. Clara's entire form became one with the cello, her golden hair fell in her face as she continued the suite. Erik could feel himself being taken away by the music, feeling the sheer ecstasy that he was certain Clara felt. As Clara continued to play, blissfully unaware of her surroundings, Erik rose from his seat and stood behind her and observed her every move. Leaning down Erik placed his mouth in the crook of her neck and kissed her soft skin gently. As he continued to make his way up Clara's neck a surge of excitement ran through Erik. His one dream was coming true right before his eyes. It felt so good, so good to be able to touch her and have her not coil back in revulsion. Erik for so long believed his last hope was Christine, that she would be the key to his redemption. But now as he stood there with Clara, he knew that Christine was never meant to be his. That his love, his soul mate, was that little girl that had reached out to him so many years ago. Now that little girl had come to him again, grown and more breathtaking than ever before. Erik's kisses had become more passionate as he reached Clara's face, taking one of his hands Erik turned her head to face him he paused for only a moment. His body trembled in fear and desire, this was indeed a moment of truth; leaning into her Erik kissed her with all the passion and love that he had within him for her. Erik had become so absorbed in loving her that he didn't notice that the music had stopped and Clara was now kissing him back, with as much passion and power. Pulling away briefly Erik opened his eyes and looked at Clara, to his great surprise and delight was smiling brightly up at him. Leaning into her ear Erik whispered, "play with me." Clara nodded as Erik pulled away to pick up his violin that rested up against the organ. Sitting down on the bench Erik placed his violin under his chin and began to play.

Clara tried to recognize the song but she had never heard it before. The notes had a haunting darkness to them but at the same time they were sensual and romantic. Placing her bow along the strings of her cello Clara began to play as well, she played her emotions through her cello and as they continued playing it was as if the two instruments were speaking to each other words that the players didn't seem able to say themselves.

Their hearts and strings became one, tuned by the years of suffering and loneliness for both of them. The haunting love duet continued and filled the Opera Populaire with music once more.


	2. A Sad Goodbye

Seven

The echo of dripping water in the cave kept Clara awake while the rest of the world was fast asleep. She didn't know whether or not it was her imagination but it seemed as though her heart beat was now in sync with the dripping of the condensation in some unseen part of the room. As she stared at the grey stone ceiling she could hear a mouse scurrying under the bed, Clara sighed heavily as she thought /I won't be getting sleep tonight./

As she listened to the dripping water she was reminded that it was almost a year since she had last visited her parents grave. Clara didn't count the years that she had been without her parents, she found it ridiculous that people would actually celebrate something like a death. Her parents deaths only reminded her of the years of begging on the streets for food, having sex with a man just to have a room to sleep in. Clara wasn't proud of her past, but she wasn't about to deny it either. If she kept anything in her mind about what her father taught her was the fact that no matter what, you do what is necessary to survive. She had to grow up fast, far too fast in her opinion. But when both of your parents are dead you have no option but to grow up. Her mother Adeline didn't mean to leave her, she died from consumption; her father on the other hand, took the cowards way out. Clara didn't like sounding like that about her father; but it was how she felt. She felt a bitter sting when she thought of her father, how did he expect a young child to live on her own? Could he have honestly thought she didn't need him? She sighed in frustration and flung herself against her pillow and folded it up around her ears.

/I need to move on and get away from all this, all that I need in life is right here./ Clara thought to herself.

The thing she desired, was sprawled out on the bed next to her. Reaching with her hand, Clara brushed a lock of Erik's black hair out of his face, her fingers slightly grazing his white mask. When Erik slept he looked so peaceful, there was no trace of the tormented soul that she knew he had. The few candles that were still lit in the bedroom was casting shadows that danced across his chest to music that Clara could not hear. Naked to his waist, Erik breathed heavily as he slept. As Clara laid her head down on his chest her eyes slid shut as her body molded against his and her breath matched his own. She could feel his sweat dampen her face and she let her tongue slip out of her mouth to lick the corner of her mouth, taking in the salty taste. Clara herself was only wearing one of Erik's white shirts that he had offered to her to sleep in. The massive shirt was three sizes too big for her and as she laid there the material slipped off of one of her shoulders, exposing her bare flesh underneath. Her hair was pulled up by an array of hair pins, the underside of her hair clung to her neck from the sweat that layered her own body.

Erik had never been fully open to her about his past, but in fairness she hadn't been fully open either. But Erik did not have to tell his life story, all he had to do was look at you and you could see the soul of a man who had the same problem she did; having to grow up too fast, too young. His reasons though were very different than hers, but Clara could perfectly understand why he had shut himself away under the opera house. Truth be told if Clara had thought about it she would've probably have done the same thing if she could. But if they, together, were going to work; they both needed to move on from those demons that plagued their memory. For Clara she knew she had to put her parents in the past, and for Erik Clara was quite sure it was the memory of Christine that haunted him...

Her thoughts were interrupted as Erik began to talk in his sleep. Propping herself up, Clara pulled the shoulder of her shirt back up onto her own before it exposed what was underneath. She watched him as he mumbled to himself, rolling over in the bed, digging his face into his pillow. Clara placed a hand on his back, the sweat seemed to have increased in a matter of seconds, "Erik, wake up," he did not respond to her so she shook him a little, "Erik you're having a bad dream, wake up." Erik shot up out of his fitful sleep, gasping to fill his lungs with air. Clara went to pull him up when a small voice told her.

"No don't."

Clara took her hands off of Erik and looked at the back of his head and realized why he didn't want her to pull him up.

His mask had come off.

As he felt around the bed he could not find his mask anywhere and began to panic. He wanted to show her on his own terms, he wanted to be the one to take off the mask, he hadn't been given that chance before and so far she was willing to wait till he was ready. Erik heard Clara get off the bed, looking around on the floor, her feet slapped against the stone floor indicating that she was coming to his side so he immediately turned his face toward the opposite direction.

Clara found where the white mask had fallen and knelt down to pick it up. She looked up to see his back facing her and she sighed sadly, she couldn't even image what it must be like to view yourself as a monster. When she found the mask Clara didn't give it back to him right away; she wanted to see what he'd do. She couldn't deny that it hurt that Erik didn't trust her enough to be comfortable around her without his mask. /Maybe if I hold it away from him for a bit he would know that I'm comfortable with him not having his mask on./ Clara thought to herself.

Erik was beginning to panic, had she not found it yet? He tried to calm himself but he could feel his heart beating faster and faster every second he did not have his mask on. "C..Clara, did you find it yet?"

Frowning Clara put her hand over his back and held his mask out, "here it is Erik, I found it."Clara put her hand that held the mask across Erik and held the mask in front of him, making sure he knew that she wouldn't look. She felt his arm brush up against hers as he took the mask out of her hand and put it back into place. She waited a moment to make sure he was okay and then she crawled over his body and took her place by his side, "Are you alright?" She asked him, propping her elbow up on her pillow she put her head in the palm of her hand.

"Yes," Erik said so softly that Clara wasn't even sure if he had actually answered her, "did you see it?"

She wanted to cry at the sound of his voice, it was so small, so afraid. It wasn't the voice she had come accustomed to; that sultry voice that made her insides churn as he spoke to her. Placing a hand on his face she shook her head no and saw that he relaxed when she admitted she hadn't seen anything. Clara noticed Erik's hand go up to touch hers, but as soon as he thought it he put his hand back. Keeping her hand on his face Clara said, "Erik may I be honest with you?"

Swallowing hard Erik stammered out, "of course Clara, you can always be honest with me."

She smiled and locked her eyes with his and said, "I think you're beautiful." Leaning in, Clara kissed him softly on his lips and pressed her forehead against his, "I just thought you should know that." She rolled over on to her opposite side and yawned, "good night."

Erik laid back on his pillows as he felt tears rising up in his eyes. /I'm beautiful to her/ Erik thought with awe as he looked over to her and saw that she was quickly falling asleep. Rolling on his side he caught the shoulder of the shirt she wore with his index finger, he pulled it down, exposing her fair skin underneath. Leaning down he pressed a kiss into the crevice of her neck; as he nipped at her neck he felt an arm come up around his body. He pulled away to see Clara looking at him, neither said a word as they stared at each other. Clara leaned up and Erik graciously gave her a mouth crushing kiss, Erik felt her arms go around his neck and he scooped his arms under her body, lifting her up and allowing him more access to her mouth. Erik could feel Clara's tongue brushing up against his teeth and he relaxed his jaw and allowed her soft tongue to dance across his. Pulling away he felt the biggest smile start to grow on his face, "thank you." He whispered and Clara gave him a smile in return.

Clara went to run her hands up his sides when something came out of Erik that she did not expect.

A laugh.

She raised an eyebrow and sat up in bed, "Erik, you're ticklish?"

Feeling a flush rise in his cheeks Erik stammered, "no...no I'm not."

A mischievous grin came across Clara's face and she grabbed his sides again, which made him yelp. Struggling with him Clara had got herself up on top of him and continued tickling his sides. Erik's laughter only made her laugh harder and before she realized it, Erik had a grasp on her leg and he began tickling the inside of her knee. Gasping Clara tried to climb off of him but Erik grabbed her by the waist and pinned her down on the bed and remarked.

"Now who's ticklish?" Grabbing at her sides Clara shrieked with laughter as he tickled her without mercy. Erik noticed tears streaming down her face and he asked, "do you yield?"

"YES!" Clara yelled out as Erik climbed off of her and laid back down on the bed. He lifted his arm up as he felt Clara crawling under his arm and wrapping herself up against him. As they both began to fade Clara whispered, "it was good to hear you laugh." Before Clara fell asleep she felt Erik press his lips against the top of her head. Maybe, Clara thought to herself, things were going to be okay after all.

Erik woke up hours later to find himself alone in his bed. Only a few months ago, waking up alone wouldn't have been an issue, but now it startled Erik. Sitting up in the bed Erik scanned the room to find Clara sitting on the corner of the bed lacing up her tattered bodice. "What are you doing?" Erik asked, the question making Clara jump around.

"Erik!" Clara stammered, pulling her hair back, "you startled me." Smiling she stood up from the bed and walked over to where her cloak hung.

Feeling suddenly as if Clara was avoiding something Erik said rather sharply, "you didn't answer my question Clara." Clara turned back to Erik with a frown on her face, not fully understanding where this anger was coming from in Erik.

"I was hoping you would show me to the surface today," Clara said as Erik rose from the bed. "I wanted to go to my parents grave, try to clear some things in my head."

/During all of her time here Clara never spoke a desire to go to the surface, Erik thought to himself. "You sure its just to see your parent's grave and not something else?"

"What?" Clara stopped tying her cloak and turned to him. /What is he talking about/ "Yes of course its to see my parents. Why would lie to you Erik?"

Giving a shrug Erik said venomously, "everyone else does."

That was a slap in the face to Clara. Disgusted, Clara went to leave the room and Erik followed her with a walk that looked as menacing as he did at that moment. Realizing that Erik wouldn't let her out himself, Clara walked over to the lever for the gate and Erik hollered to her. "That was quite some act you put on last night Clara. I was fooled and I must applaud you for that, I am one that is not easily tricked."

"What?" Clara turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips, "You think what happened last night was an act?" Swaggering down the steps Erik kept his eyes locked with hers. Feeling tears threatening to rise Clara yelled, "how DARE you Erik! I have been nothing but kind and honest with you since you let me stay here. Every feeling or thought I have had for you has been sincere and true! You cannot say that what I said to you last night was an act!"

It was like Erik didn't even hear her. "I should've known that someone like you could ever see something like me more than a mere monster." Clara tried to protest but Erik continued, "you know I honestly even began to have feelings for you. Feelings that I thought I let go a long time ago. But somehow you tricked me into believing what I felt was something true. And now you are going to leave." As Erik rose the stairs to where Clara stood she felt herself instinctively going into a corner. Putting his arm up on Clara's side, Erik leaned into her and whispered "You're a little viper, Clara, its disgusting."

Before Clara could think, she took her hand and slapped Erik across the face. Seeing the anger rise in Erik she tried to run away from him and he grabbed her by the arm violently, making Clara cry out in pain. Erik flung her back against the wall and Clara tried to wring herself out of his hard grasp she screamed, "I'm NOT Christine, Erik!"

"But she left too!" Erik screamed in Clara's face, "She used me and left."

Clara, now with tears streaming down her face she said with a trembling voice, "but I'm still here." Something within the words that Clara spoke to Erik struck a nerve with him. She knew she was right, Christine had left him here alone and yet here Clara was staying with him willingly. As Erik kept a firm grip on her arm she wasn't quite sure if she was feeling his pulse or her own in his vice like hold on her. With a glazed look Erik recoiled his hand from Clara's arm as if it now burnt him and he turned away from her. Not exactly sure what had just transpired Clara went to follow him.

"No Clara." Erik said firmly, making her stop in her tracks. As he turned to face her, Erik saw the bruise already forming from grabbing her so harshly. Averting his gaze momentarily, Erik swallowed the bile trying to rise in his throat. Yes, he had tortured, killed and terrorized the world of man in previous years; but never in his life did he hurt a woman. If anything had stuck from his early years with his deranged mother, it had been to treat women like the treasures they were. "Clara you're right. You are nothing like Christine, but even after the months she has been gone I am not rid of her." Clara slowly made her way to his side and this time Erik didn't stop her advances. Reaching up with her hand Clara slowly ran her palm down his mask. Closing his eyes Erik knew that what he had to say next would hurt him like nothing else had before. "Clara, I. . .I want you to leave."

Clara's eyes widened with confusion and panic, "what? Erik, why? Is it something I did?" Erik turned away from her and she grabbed his arm, "Erik why do you want me to leave?" As Erik turned back to Clara she could see the depths of his sadness in his hazel eyes. Touching his face again Clara pleaded, "please Erik, let me stay here with you." Clara felt herself begin to cry, digging her face into his broad chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her and lay his head on top of hers. The only sound Clara could hear was the beating of his heart which seemed to have a song all its own.

All Erik wanted to do was to stand there and hold Clara. To tell her that she could stay with him in the cave. But he knew, and he knew that she also understood this, that he needed to put behind Christine. Erik knew that in order to give Clara the life that she deserved that he needed to find some way to end his obsession with Christine. He needed her to leave so he could handle this and not lash out at her again. Clara was everything to him and he wouldn't see her hurt on the account he couldn't let a false dream die.

But as Erik stood there and felt Clara's tears run down his bare chest he knew that he needed to assure her that he wasn't abandoning her. Everyone that Clara ever cared for left her, and the last thing he needed to do was to run away. Prying her off of his chest, Erik gently cupped his hands around her face and tilted her head up towards his. Taking one of his hands Erik wiped Clara's tears off of her face. "Clara, I need you to leave so I can put behind Christine. I don't want any anger from my past with Christine to harm you. I can't have that happen again," Erik took his hand from her cheek and ran his hand down the arm he bruised. "I'm not abandoning you. I just need time."

Clara nodded, she understood that he needed time to deal with his emotions and if leaving him for awhile is what he needed. She needed to be understanding enough to give that to him. "Erik where am I supposed to go?" Erik turned and walked over to his desk. Clara wrung her hands together as she watched him write down what she assumed was an address. As Erik walked back over to her, he handed her a piece of parchment.

"Do you know where this street is Clara?" Clara nodded and Erik smiled, "a friend of mine, a Persian by the name of Daroga lives there. He'll look after you." Putting the money in her hand, Erik added, "give some of this to him. It will hold you until I finish here."

As Clara clenched her fist around the money she asked him. "What do you intend to do Erik?" Erik gave her a knowing smile and whispered.

"Say goodbye." Taking Clara by the arm he pulled the lever to open the gate to his chambers. "Clara you need to take this main passage until you reach the fork near the end. Turn right and there will be a ladder that will take you to the old stables next to the Opera house." Erik watched Clara as she looked down the sewer with a fear that only rivaled his own when he thought of going onto the streets. Walking over to his desk he picked up his most prized possession and handed it to Clara, "here, so you know that I will come after you."

Clara looked down to what he held in his hand and let out a small sob. It was the monkey that she had given to him in their youth. Flinging her arms around him Clara gave him a mouth crushing kiss. Knowing that this was probably the last time she would be able to kiss him for awhile. Pulling away Clara cupped his face in her hands and whispered gently, "I love you Erik." Before Erik could respond Clara was making her way down the stairs to the boat. Looking back only once at him Erik mouthed the same words she had just said to him.

And as Erik's chambers fell out of sight Clara believed for the first time that everything was going to work out in the end.


End file.
